The Forgotten Memories
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Dei suka Itachi, tapi Itachi gak serius. Eh, pas Itachi ngerasa suka, Dei gak inget apa2 tentang Itachi ! ItaDei. Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi. Mind to RnR ?


Minna ! Ketemu lagi nih, sama Natsu. Hehe, sekarang, Natsu mo bikin percobaan sama pair ItaDei ! Terisnpirasi dari fict **Misi Bikin Sial**, jadi sekarang, kupersembahka~n ::aduh bahasanya, ckck::

The Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer : Semua ini milik Mas Kishimoto ! Kecuali, beberapa lagu yang akan muncul :p

Rate : T

Genre : Drama / Romance

Pairing : ItaDei, slight SasoDei, plus sedikit SasuNaru juga NejiGaa

Summary : Deidara yang suka – tergila – gila deng – sama cowok di sebelahnya, Itachi, selama lebih dari setahu. Tapi, Itachi hanya menganggapnya main – main. Deidara tidak menyerah, lalu Itachi merasakan getaran aneh saat bersama Deidara, dan bergejolak marah saat ia bersama orang lain, tapi ia tetap menutupi perasaan sebenarnya. Saat Itachi mulai berani membuka perasaannya, Deidara kecelakaan dan seluruh ingatan mengenai Itachi TERHAPUS seluruhnya ! Bagaimana cara Itachi mengembalikan ingatan Deidara ?

WARNING : OOC ::pasti::, AU, Yaoi, terlalu memaksa ? Hehehe...

Jadi, ENJOY !

.

"Kyaaaa !"

"Itachi !"

"Itachi – senpai !"

Itulah teriakan yang biasa di dengar oleh seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School pada pagi hari, saat sesosok siswa yang nauzubillah cakepnya~, berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya, bagi siswa itu sih sudah terbiasa, tapi teriakan yang akan muncul 3...2...1...

"ITACHI !" kata seseorang dengan suara supersoniknya ::lebay:: lalu memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

"Hey, hey, Deidara ! Lepaskan !" kata Itachi sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cowok berambut kuning panjang itu.

Deidara menurut, tapi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Itachi dari atas sampai bawah, membuah Itachi risih.

"Hey hey, jangan melihatku dengan tampang pervert mu itu !" elaknya, mencoba menyembunyi – kan semburat kecil di pipinya, membuat Deidara terbahak.

"Hahaha... Hari ini, kau masih tetap cakep dan keren de~h, Itachi-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum manis..

Tunggu. Manis ? Mana mungkin ia berfikiran seperti itu ?

"Hey Dei ! Kau tahu' kan aku tidak suka hal – hal seperti itu !"

"Ck, dasar. Susah sekali ya, meluluhkan hati sang pangeran es ini," katanya sambil menyindir, tapi tersenyum.

"Kya ! Deidara – senpai !" teriak beberapa adik kelas, membuat Deidara berputar dan menghadap mereka, lalu tersenyum kecil. Membuat beberapa gadis meleleh ::lebay::

Entah mengapa, Itachi kesal dengan perlakuan Deidara kepada FGnya itu. Soalnya, senyum seperti itu tidak pernah di tunjukkannya kepada Itachi. Padahal, banyak banget ekspresi yang diketahui oleh Itachi, karena Deidara itu hobi banget caper ke Itachi.

"Kya~ senpai ! Aku mau pinnya senpai !"

Pin ? Tumben banget Deidara pake pin ?

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil dan lalu menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi pin ini pemberian orang penting, jadi tidak bisa kukasih kepada kalian.." katanya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Itachi tercengeng melihatnya.

"Oh, oke senpai ! Dadah senpai !" teriak mereka, dan lalu pergi masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing.

"Cih, menganggu. Ayo, Dei !" kata Itachi sambil menarik tangan Deidara, membuat cowok yang ditariknya itu nyengir senang.

Sampai di kelas...

BRAK !

"Ohayou, Minna !" teriak Deidara sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari Itachi, walau ia sedikit kecewa. Tapi, daripada Itachi kena malu ?

Yah, andai saat itu Deidara menoleh kebelakang, maka bisa terlihat raut wajah kecewa dari orang yang tadi menggandengnya.

"Ohayou, Dei, Tachi. Mesra nih pagi – pagi, hihihi," kata Konan sekaligus mengejek.

Sontak Itachi sedikit _blushing_, dan Deidara tersenyum lebar, sama seperti sepupunya sekaligus kekasih dari ototounya Itachi, Naruto.

"Kau ini ada – ada aja, Konan ! Kau tahu' kan aku tidak suka hal yang seperti ini !" kata Itachi sambil berusaha bersikap cool dan tenang. Deidara kembali termanyun dan menarik Itachi secara paksa ke tempat duduk mereka berdua.

Teeet !

"Ah, Bel ! Apa pelajaran pertama, Leader ?" tanya Deidara kepada orang berpiercing di depannya.

"Kau ini pikun atau apa ? Pertama itu Fisika !" jawab Pein sambil sedikit sebal karena anak buahnya yang sedikit pikun itu.

"Ha~h, kesal. Tapi, hari ini ada musik 'kan ?" tanya Deidara sambil berharap.

"Huh, giliran musik aja, inget. Diluar itu, lupa segalanya." gerutu Pein.

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah, sebuah keanehan. Deidara terlahir sangat jenius dalam musik, terutama piano yang ia tekuni dari kecil. Tapi, ia juga bisa memainkan semua alat musik. Tapi, giliran akademis, nol. Oke, gak separah itu kok. Paling pas – pasan. Tapi, tidak bisa dibilang pintar deh ! Kalau olahraga sih, jangan tanya. Dia itu, kalau misalnya serius, seluruh klub olahraga pasti pengen dia minimal jadi anggota klub, atau jadi ketua klubnya. Sampai sekarang aja banyak yang minta dia jadi anggota beberapa klub olahraga.

Lain lagi dengan Itachi, cowok yang telah jadi incaran tetap Deidara ::emang mangsa ?:: sejak kelas satu itu jenius banget ! Di bidang olahraga juga lumayan, tapi giliran musik nol ::aduh, maaf Itachi – senpai, aku jelek – jelekin senpai !::, walau ia mengerti beberapa lagu klasik dan menyukai lagu lainnya, tapi kalau di suruh main alat musiknya, mana bisa.

"Ne~, Itachi, tanggal 16 bulan depan ada acara ?" tanya Deidara.

"Hm.. tidak. Kenapa memang ?" tanya Itachi yang langsung curiga. Pasalnya, bukan yang pertama Deidara minta kencan, dan bukan yang pertama Itachi langsung menolak.

Deidara tersenyum, dan lalu mengobrak – abrik tasnya. Dikeluarkan satu amplop mewah berwarna merah tua, dengan pita berwarna senada yang melilit mengelilinya. Disorongkannya kepada Itachi, diterima dengan ragu – ragu. Dilihatnya judul undangan itu : "_Undangan Khusus Konser Tunggal Piano dan Kolaborasi dengan Pianis Junior."_

"Apa ini ?" tanya Itachi masih belum mengerti.

"Buka dan bacalah." Kata Deidara sambil tetap tersenyum.

Itachi perlahan membuka undangan itu. Dibacanya dengan seksama.

"Jadi ? Kau bisa datang ?" tanya Deidara saat dilihatnya Itachi membaca dengan seksama.

Perlahan, Itachi menutup undangan itu. "Bukankah aku bisa mendapatkannya dari ototouku dan Sakura ?"

Deidara tersenyum kecil dan..er sedih ? "Undangan itu khusus diberikan dariku sebagai penyeleggara konser. Khusus untukmu, orang yang menurutku berarti bagiku,"

Tercengeng, Itachi tidak tahu harus berkata atau bereaksi apa, jadi ia hanya mengangguk. Dilihatnya pemuda di depannya tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum bodoh atau yang lain, tapi senyum tulus dan sangat... indah...

"Thanks. Aku pasti datang," bisiknya.

.

"Ne~, Tachi – kun, kencan yu~k ?" tanya Deidara dengan manjanya bergelayut di lengan Itachi dengan santai di kantin, menghiraukan berpuluh – puluh pasang mata yang melihat mereka dan berdecak kesal.

_Ukh.. kau harus sabar Itachi, jangan sampai membentaknya..._ fikir Itachi. Bukan apa, tapi ini ke puluhan kalinya dalam hari ini Deidara membuatnya malu dengan berbuat seakan – akan mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Dan ini sudah terjadi sejak mereka berada di kelas X. Itachi tidak tahan menanggung malu.

"Ugh.. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, Dei !" teriak Itachi ketika ia sudah benar – benar tidak tahan, membuat semua pasang mata di kantin menatap mereka. Deidara membeku di tempat.

"Kau tidak suka ?" tanyanya polos. Cukup. Itachi sudah muak.

"Tentu saja ! Kita ini sama – sama cowok ! Kau pikir aku nyaman saat kau dengan gampangnya menggandeng tanganku dan berbuat seolah – olah aku ini kekasihmu. Kau tahu aku benci itu 'kan ? Berhenti mempermainkanku dan bersikaplah normal !" teriak Itachi, mengeluarkan seluruh uneg – unegnya.

Deidara terdiam, wajah dan badannya membeku kaget. Tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi akan membentaknya. Oke, ia tahu mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, pernyataan yang terakhir tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir.. aku mempermainkanmu, begitu ?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Menurutku, ya. Bersikap normallah kepadaku seperti kau kepada yang lain !"

"Kau... Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Asal kau tahu, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERMAINKANMU KARENA AKU SERIUS TENTANG PERASAANKU ! Sampai bertemu nanti, Uchiha." kata Deidara dingin sambil menatap Itachi dengan tajam, lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Itachi membeku di tempat. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima tatapan tajam dan... menderita dari Deidara. Semua ekspresi yang pernah ditunjukkan Deidara hanyalah ekspresi senang dan bergembira. Tapi, ada saat – saat dimana ia dengan diam – diam melihat temannya itu, matanya terlihat sedih dan kesepian... Itachi benar – benar sudah melukai Deidara.

.

Dikelas, Deidara langsung masuk dan mengambil tasnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas, menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman – temannya juga panggilan dari sahabat – sahabatnya, Akatsuki.

Beberapa menit berselang setelah Deidara keluar, Itachi ngeloyor masuk dengan lesu. Wajahnya yang biasa cool dan dingin menjadi sedih dan.. depresi. Ia duduk di tempat duduknya dan menyadari bahwa tas Deidara sudah tidak ada.

"Di mana Dei ?" tanya Itachi hampa, entah kepada siapa.

Konan menyadari perubahan suasana dari diri Itachi. "Ia pulang. Ia bilang, ia harus berlatih konser dan nanti malam ada rapat perusahaan. Ada masalah dengannya, Itachi ?" tanya Konan lembut.

Itachi menggeleng perlahan. Lalu, terdengar pengumuman.

"_Kepada seluruh siswa kelas X dan XI, setelah bel masuk di perbolehkan untuk pulang karena ada rapat guru dan bimbingan konseling untuk kelas XII. Sekali lagi..."_

Pengumuman itu terpotong karena suasana di kelas terlalu berisik. Mereka segera mengepak tasnya, dan lalu pergi berhamburan. Konan menepuk pundak Itachi pelah, dan berjalan pulang dengan Pein. Hidan dan Kakuzu mengangguk kepadanya, dan berjalan keluar bersama.

"Kau tahu kau salah, Tachi. Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf kepada si blonde itu," saran Kisame yang masih ada di kelas.

"Thanks" jawab Itachi lesu. Ia segera berjalan keluar. Biasanya, saat pulang selalu ada Deidara di sampingnya dan mengoceh, membuat suasana menghangat. Tapi, kini sepi. Dan entah mengapa, Itachi merasa hampa...

.

"Aniki, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Pein – senpai. Kau ini, segeralah selesaikan masalahmu ! Nanti aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi berlatih untuk tanggal 16 nanti !" keluhnya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara biola merdu. Benar, nanti Sasuke akan berkolaborasi dengan Deidara di konsernya.

Deidara...

Baru saja Itachi memikirkan sosok itu, hp di sampingnya bergetar. Telepon masuk, Pein.

"Ya, ada apa, Leader ?" tanya Itachi lambat – lambat.

Pein berbicara cepat, membuat Itachi membeku di tempat. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia keluar dari rumah dan menyambar jaketnya. Dinyalakan motor kesayangannya, dan kemudian ia melaju keluar rumah menghiraukan teriakan kesal dari adiknya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Konoha Medical Center.

.

BRAK !

Dengan wajah penuh peluh, Itachi melangkah masuk ruang 127, tempat Deidara dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" saat dilihatnya Deidara terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur pasien, kepalanya di bebat. Para anggota Akatsuki berdiri di pinggir.

"Tenang Tachi, ia baik – baik saja. Kata dokter, kepalanya terbentur, tapi tidak parah. Ia masih bisa menyelenggarakan konsernya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti siuman." Kata Konan menenangkan.

Itachi mengehembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan tertahan itu. Ia perlahan memasuki ruangan, mendekati tempat tidur Deidara. Menuggu ia membuka mata, dan ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Panjang umur, Deidara terbangun. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, telapak tangannya bergerak. Semua yang ada di sana berteriak senang. Itachi pun segera membantu Deidara duduk.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," kata Itachi lembut.

Deidara menatap Itachi aneh, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa ?" tanyanya polos, membuat Itachi seolah – olah tersetrum.

"Ka-kau tidak kenal aku ?" tanya Itachi gemetar. Deidara mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu, apakah kau kenal kami ?" tanya Hidan.

Deidara menatap mereka heran. "Tentu saja, jelek ! Kau Hidan, pacarnya Kakuzu. Kau Konan, Pein, Tobi, Kisame, dan Zetsu, sahabat – sahabatku Akatsuki. Masa' aku tidak kenal kalian ?"

Itachi membeku di tempat. "Kau, tidak kenal aku ?"

Deidara mengangguk polos. "Kau siapa ? Kenapa ada di sini ?"

Itachi terlalu shock untuk menjawab. Jadi, diwakili Hidan. "Kau ini, dia itu Uchiha Itachi, sahabatmu juga, anggota Akatsuki juga. Jangan bilang kau tidak kenal dia."

Deidara terperangah, memandang Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah di matanya. "Maaf, aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengenalimu..." katanya lirih.

Itachi menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak apa – apa," katanya bergetar, dan lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki hanya menghela nafas, minus Deidara.

"Kau benar – benar tidak mengenalnya ?" tanya Pein sekali lagi.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Aku merasa samar mengenalinya, tapi aku tidak mengetahui keseluruhan tentangnya..."

"Ha~h, padahal ia orang yang selalu kau kejar – kejar setahunan lebih..." kata Konan pelan.

"Ha ? Kau bilang apa, Konan ?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah innosent nya.

"Tidak, tidak apa," jawabnya lirih.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak hilangnya ingatan Deidara akan Itachi. Selama itulah, hidup Itachi banyak berubah. Tidak ada panggilan di pagi hari, pelukan dari belakang tiba – tiba sepanjang hari, tidak ada tingkah caper saat pelajaran, tidak ada rengekan minta kencan, dan tidak ada suara celoteh riang setiap pulang sekolah. Itachi, entah mengapa, merasa dirinya hampa.

"Hey, Minna~, abis ini pelajaran apa ?" tanya Deidara, kepikunannya muncul lagi.

"Hey pikun, abis ini-"

"Olahraga" Kata Itachi memotong perkataan Pein, entah reflek atau apa. Mungkin sudah terbiasa ditanyai.

Deidara terbengong, lalu berkata, "Thanks, Itachi – kun. Dan, maafkan aku karena aku masih belum bisa mengingatmu..." katanya pelan.

Itachi memandang sosok yang entah sejak kapan selalu ia rindukan tiap hari, lalu berkata lembut, "Tidak apa – apa, kau masih punya waktu banyak. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, konsermu 'kan sebentar lagi."

"Ya, kau benar." gumam Deidara.

Teeeet

Bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Murid – murid berhamburak keluar, ke ruang ganti karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga.

Saat mereka berada di lapangan, Gai – sensei menyuruh mereka menuju gedung olahraga indoor. Ternyata, pertandingan kendo.

"Oke, pertama – tama putra, baru putri. " jelas Gai – sensei. Semua mengangguk mengerti, karena mereka telah melakukan pelajaran ini sebelumnya, dan sudah mengerti.

"Partner kalian sama seperti yang telah ku undi tiga minggu yang lalu."

Deidara menggeleng, entah mengapa tidak ada ingatan _sama sekali _mengenai pelajaran olahraga tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan kalau seperti itu, bisa di jamin partnernya adalah..

"Hey, Dei, ayo bersiap. " kata Itachi memberika satu set pakaina khusus kendo.

Deidara mengangguk. Selalu. Setiap kali ada ingatan yang hilang mengenai salah satu kegiatannya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi. Selalu. Dan, hampir setiap mata pelajaran. Pein bercerita bahwa yang kepingin partner dengan Itachi adalah dirinya sendiri. Deidara bingung, sepentingkah Itachi bagi dirinya dulu ? Ia tidak ingat. Kalau sebegitu berartinya, mengapa ia yang hilang ? Mengapa tidak yang lain ?

Pertandingan dimulai. Kebetulan, yang pertama Deidara dengan Itachi. Mengetahui dari Kisame bahwa Itachi itu kuat, ia harus waspada.

"Mulai !" teriak Guy – sensei memberi aba – aba.

Itachi dan Deidara mempersiapkan kuda – kuda masing – masing. Itachi penyerang duluan.

Tak Tak Tak !

Dalam beberapa serangan, Deidara sudah kecapekan. Berita dari Kisame ternyata benar. Itachi itu benar – benar kuat.

Dan... TAK !

"Pemenang, Uchiha !" kata Guy – sensei.

FG-nya Itachi jelas berteriak gaje dan menyerbu Itachi, membuat Deidara sedikit terdorong. Itachi dengan sabar menyapa mereka, lalu menengok kearah Deidara yang membeku di tempat.

Karena, saat itu, Deidara mendapat satu ingatan, saat ia dan Itachi berjalan bersama ke kelas – tepatnya Itachi yang menyeret – dan kedua wajah mereka memerah, walau sepertinya keduanya tidak menyadari perubahan wajah masing – masing.

Deg ! Apa itu ? Sedekatkah mereka ? Berarti, ia telah melukai Itachi dengan tidak mengingatnya !

"Hey, Dei, jangan bengong. Ayo !" kata Itachi menarik tangan Deidara, menjauh dari para FG dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Di ruang ganti...

"Tachi – kun," panggil Deidara pelan.

"Hn ?"

"Aku, ingat sesuatu tentangmu. " katanya lirih.

Itachi langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau, dan aku, kita berjalan bersama menuju kelas, kau memegang tanganku, wajah kita berdua memerah, sedekat itukah kita ?" kata Deidara lirih.

Itachi berbalik menatap Deidara, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan rasa sedih, dan Deidara tidak suka melihatnya.

"Kau rupanya sudah bisa mengingatnya. Itu hal yang biasa kita lakukan tiap pagi," jawab Itachi pelan, lalu melangkah berbalik menuju pintu luar. Deidara masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dan lalu, kalau kau bisa mengingat semua tentangku, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku..." kata Itachi lirih, suaranya bergetar. Lalu, ia keluar ruangan.

Deidara masih tercengeng. Ia masih terus berusaha mengingat apa hubungan antara ia dan Itachi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak ingat. Ia menyesal membuat Itachi berekspresi dan bernada seperti itu tadi...

**Tanggal 16 September, Konoha Hall. **

Deidara gugup. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyelenggarakan konser, tapi tetap saja gugup karena...

"Deidara ! Gugup begitu !" teriak seseorang dari belakang, menepuk pundaknya.

... Sasori datang.

"Huh, jelas aku gugup. Ada kau, yang biasanya tidak pernah bisa datang di konser orang kesayanganmu sendiri. " sindir Deidara, tapi ia tersenyum.

Sasori tersenyum cerah. Lalu, ia menghilang dari sana. Paling mencari...

Pikirannya terputus saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sasuke ?"

"Aku dengar dari aniki, kau kehilangan ingatan mengenai ia. Mungkin ini bisa mengingatkanmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah hp dengan video di dalamnya.

Deidara mengangguk, tapi lalu mengantongi hp itu karena ia akan segera tampil...

**Sementara itu, Itachi.**

Itachi sekarang berada di Konoha Hall. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ia ke sana. Tapi, ia benar – benar ingin melihat penampilan Deidara, yang akhir – akhir ini menghiasi hatinya...

Itachi tahu, ia sudah lama jatuh hati kepada cowok berambut blonde itu. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan, tapi, ia merasa hampa saat Deidara kehilangan ingatan tentang mereka.

"Tuan – tuan dan nyonya – nyonya, akan tampil pertama kali, penyelenggara dari acara ini, Deidara – sama ! Silahkan, Deidara – sama !" kata Tenten, pembawa acara kali itu.

Deidara masuk. Itachi langugn melihat pemuda itu, dan ia ternganga. _Tidak pernah _Deidara memakai baju formal, karena biasanya penampilannya seperti anak sekolah yang nakal, bukan seorang wakil direktur perusahaan neneknya, nenek Chiyo. Saat ia melihat Deidara dibalut pakaian formal serba putih, ia terlihat... tampan...

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah mau hadir dalam acaraku. Maka, akan kupersembahkan sebuah lagu. Untuk seseorang yang membuatku bahagia..."

Deidara memulai permainan pianonya, diiringi suara lembut dari bibir mungilnya.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
__Something happened__ for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just __too much__  
Just __too much_

_Why do I__ keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or __falling in love__  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or __falling in love__  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

_Why do I__ keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Going away  
Going away__ (1_

Semua yang ada disana terlena, terhipnotis oleh permaina piano dan vokal dari Deidara. Termasuk Itachi. Ia tahu, ia telah mencintai pemuda yang sedang tampil memukau di depannya...

Penampilan pertama berakhir dengan memuaskan, di teruskan dengan penampilan pertama dan selanjutnya. Saat kolaborasi antara Deidara dan Sasuke – Piano dan Biola juga vokal keduanya – Itachi terdiam saat mendengar lagu yang di perdengarkan...

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_ (2_

Itulah lagu yang persis menggambarkan kedua perasaan Itachi dan Deidara. Itachi, merasakan kehilangan saat Deidara tidak lagi mengingatnya, dan Deidara merasa hampa karena memori dari ingatannya ada yang menghilang, dan ia tidak merasa 'lengkap'. Ia terus merasa, dunianya sepi karena hilangnya ingatan itu dari dirinya...

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh Hall. semua terkagum – kagum atas penghayatan biola Sasuke, juga vokal Deidara yang sangat pas dan menjiwai.

"Kepada seluruh tamu, saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah menghadiri acara ini sampai akhir. Karena itu, untuk pertama kalinya, saya akan tampil dengan alat musik gitar, dan tentu saja menyanyi. Saya harap anda sekalian puas dengan penampilan kami," kata Deidara di akhir acara. Ia memakai baju yang cukup semi – formal, tetap saja bagi Itachi... keren...

Ia membawa gitar... gitar yang dihadiahi Itachi saat ulang tahunnya tahun ini. Deidara sampai menangis saking senangnya, dan sekarang gitar itulah yang akan dimainkannya.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah, Yeah, yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah, Yeah, yeah_

_Been feeling lost,_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are_

_Is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you..._

_And you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you__ (3_

Lagu berakhir dengan sukses, diiringi tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Itachi terdiam di tempat. _Itu aku, Deidara... _katanya dalam hati.

"Sekarang, akan kuperkenalkan orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, karena tanpanya aku tidak akan seperti ini. Ayo, Sasori !" kata Deidara cerah.

Keluarlah Sasori, membuat beberapa cewek berteriak keras, menjerit.

Itachi ? Hatinya sakit. Rupanya, ada orang lain yang lebih spesial. Ia melangkah keluar dengan wajah gontai.

Deidara, dari atas panggung, dari tadi ia melihat Itachi. Ia datang ! Lalu, ia ingin mengumumkan Sasori sebagai sepupunya, saat ia lihat Itachi pergi. Deidara sakit hati.

Dan lalu, ingatan itu datang begitu saja. Dan sekarang, Deidara ingat semuanya. Tentang Itachi, kedekatan mereka, juga tentang perasaannya.

"Sas, kau ambil alih ya, aku ada urusan. " kata Deidara datar, dan lalu ia berlari keluar panggung, meninggalkan Sasori, dan seluruh penonton yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"ITACHI !" teriaknya saat dilihatnya Itachi keluar gedung. Ia berlari menyusulnya. Memegang pundaknya, dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Tachi. Aku lupa kau. Aku, aku, " suara Deidara bergetar karena hampir menangis.

Itachi yang awalnya terkejut, lalu terdiam dan lalu mengusap kepala pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku membentakmu. Gomenne, kalau itu tidak terjadi, kau tidak akan kecelakaan," kata Itachi.

Keduanya terdiam. Lalu, Itachi memilih untuk mengungkapkannya duluan.

"Dei, aku-"

"Sudahlah, Chi, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena memaksamu dan membuatmu malu. Nanti, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi.." kata Deidara lirih sambil melepas pelukannya. Itachi menyadari kemungkinan kelanjutannya, menangkap bibir pemuda di depannya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak mau ?" tanya Itachi setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ta-tapi kau bilang.."

"Ssh, itu dulu. Maafkan aku membuatmu kecewa. Sekarang biar aku yang mengungkapkannya. Dei, Aishiteru."

Deidara tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah Itachi lihat. "Aishiteru yo, baka. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk melelehkan hati pangeran es ini ya, hihi."

Itachi sekali lagi tersenyum, "Tapi hanya kau yang bisa, Dei.."

Deidara menjinjit, dan mencium bibir Itachi lembut, dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama aku ingin kau mengatakan itu..."

"I'm yours, Dei. Always.."

END

EPILOG :

"Jadi, Sasori itu siapa ?"

Deidara terkikik geli. Itachi bisa saja cemburu. "Dia itu sepupuku, sayang. Dia juga pacar Sakura."

"Begitu ? Syukurlah.."

"Kau cemburu itu manis ya~"

"Kau berkata itu, kuhukum kau !"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, Tachi – koi."

END

Author's note :

Ini diaaa, lagu selama pertunjukkan !

**: Crush – David Archuleta**

**: When You're Gone – Avri Lavigne**

**: I Gotta Find You – Camp Rock**

Maaf juga yaa, kalau agak memaksa. Ini fict masih abal – abal, hehehe.

Natsu butuh kritik dan sarannya ya~, tapi kalau bisa yang membanugn hehehe ampuuun !

Jadi, Review please !

ARIGATOU !


End file.
